


Home Alone, Together

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, Home Invasion, Mischief, Multi, One Shot, References to Home Alone Movies, Returning Home, Surprises, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Charles, Delia, and the Maitlands decide to leave Lydia and Betelgeuse home alone for an hour. They hope nothing goes wrong but when they come home, they are mistaken.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Home Alone, Together

“Aw, but dad. Do you really have to go and do something with Delia right now? You promised me earlier today that we’d sit and look at memories of mom whilst talking about her.” Lydia looked up at her father with pleading eyes. It was true, they were going to do that but then something else popped up.

“I know, Lydia and I’m sorry.” Charles placed a hand on top of his daughter’s shoulder. “But Delia and I had this last minute thing that we need to do and it’ll only take an hour.”

“What about the Maitlands? They’re staying here right?”

“No, Lydia, we’re sorry,” came Adam’s apologetic voice from behind her and she spun on her heel to face her ghost parents and friends. “But we were called into the Netherworld because they were mad at us for not showing up immediately after our deaths and we have to go and get our paperwork done. Like your dad and Delia, what we’re doing will only take an hour.”

“IT’S NOT FAIR!” the teen screamed, pulling at her hair. “What am I going to do for an hour?”

“You could always summon and hang out with Betelgeuse until we get back,” suggested Barbara with a smile. “You two are pretty chaotic when you’re together but please promise us that you’ll not do anything chaotic with him at all. ‘Kay?”

“‘Kay,” replied Lydia with a big smile. “But what if something happens like the home invaders we heard about on the news this morning entering our house?”

“That won’t happe-.”

“Then Betelgeuse will help you out,” said Delia. “He can scare those home invaders out of the house. Sure it will be for good cause, but he shouldn’t get too carried away.”

Everyone else shuddered at the thought of Betelgeuse getting too carried away scaring off that door-to-door salesman from the house last month. He must have been freaked out enough to tell other salesmen and women to avoid the gothic house on the hill whenever they happened to go that way, as they hadn’t had any door-to-door salespeople show up at their house after that incident.

“Okay. That, I didn’t want to remember,” muttered Barbara as she and Adam began to head upstairs to the attic. “We better get going now. Can’t miss our appointment with the new head of the Netherworld.”

Lydia sadly looked up at the two of them as they disappeared from view. She turned to find her dad and Delia over by the front door. “Dad, Delia, you’re leaving now too?!”

“Yes, Lydia,” said Charles as he opened the door and allowed Delia to exit before exiting himself. He poked his head back inside the house. “We won’t be gone long.”

Lydia nodded and waved her dad and Delia off before heading upstairs to her bedroom. 

She closed her bedroom door as quietly as possible and leaned her back against it, letting out a sigh. She was home alone now and was starting to get bored. She wanted to do something chaotic, despite what her family had told her not to do. She wanted Betelgeuse to help her. She didn’t know what she wanted to do but she knew for a fact that her family would be mad at her and Betelgeuse for doing whatever but also proud of them for scaring off those home invaders if ever they broke into the house.

Taking a few deep breaths, she spoke, “Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!” 

All the lights in her room started flickering constantly and thunder boomed outside. She slowly made her way over towards her bedroom window and looked outside at the green tinted and cloudy sky. While this was the most obvious sign of a incoming tornado, Lydia knew that this was one of the many different flashy entrances Betelgeuse made when she summoned him.

A familiar gravelly voice behind her spoke, “boo!”

She laughed as she turned to face him, spotting him standing there with the scariest face possible. He reverted back to his normal face when he heard his best friend laugh.

“Did I scare ya, scarecrow?” he asked, hopefully.

“As you always do, my buddy,” she said. That made him smile.

“Where’re your folks?” he asked. “When you summon me, there is always someone with you.”

“They’re all out,” she explained. “Leaving me, us, home alone together.”

“I... see. I, do you-.” Betelgeuse suddenly stopped, as if listening for something and Lydia became confused, wondering what was going on. 

“What’re you listening for, Beej?” asked Lydia, concerned.

“I thought I heard something downstairs, like the sound of glass breaking and footsteps,” he said with a smile. Lydia instantly paled, knowing exactly what this meant. Betelgeuse could see the worried look on his best buddy’s face. “You okay, scarecrow?”

“No. Adam, Barbara, Delia, my dad, and I were watching the news on the tv this morning and the news coverage of a crime scene at a house broken into this morning came on. I fear that these are the same guys that broke into this house, if that is what you heard,” said Lydia.

“Well, there is one way for us to find out,” said Betelgeuse, preparing to teleport them downstairs. 

“Betelgeuse, I think we’re safer watching them from the stairs and, to take extra precaution, since they can see you as I summoned you, I want you to do the scariest thing imaginable to scare them out of the house,” Lydia said as a plan came to motion in her mind. “They’ll be too freaked out to want to do any more breaking in and it’ll make it easier for the police to arrest them.”

“Like possession or do I get to use my powers on them all?” 

“A little bit of both. The possession part of the plan might work better though as people can get a little freaked out by it,” replied Lydia. “But try not to get too carried away like with that door-to-door salesman last month. Delia says you shouldn’t.”

“Well Debra may be wrong. I already have an idea as to what I’m going to do to them,” said Betelgeuse with a smirk.

“No killing,” reminded Lydia.

“Okay, okay, I won’t.”

“Good.” Lydia smiled.

He snapped his fingers and teleported the two of them onto the stairs. They looked down and spotted two burglars running to the front door with full bags over their shoulders. Aha! Lydia turned to look over towards Betelgeuse and gave him a wink and a smirk. Betelgeuse grinned evilly like a madman and shouted his loudest,

“Boo!!!”

The two burglars looked up, both equally freaked out by the presence of people in the house. They saw Betelgeuse pull his scariest, most hideous face and panicked and paled, putting their bags on the floor and hightailing it out of there while screaming. As the front door closed behind the second burglar, Lydia and Betelgeuse looked at each other, grinned, and gave each other a high five.

“Yes!” they cheered in unison.

Lydia patted her best friend on the shoulder. “That was great, bud. The rest of the family is going to be so proud of us when they get back. You’ll make a great security system. Especially at night.”

“Why thank you, scarecrow.” He pretended to bow. “Now what do we do?”

“I’ll call 911 and tell them about this while you put back all the valuables in those bags.” Lydia gestured towards the two bags left behind by the burglars. “Then we can sit and watch tv whilst we wait for the rest of the family to get back.”

Betelgeuse nodded and the two of them went off to do their tasks.

* * *

A little while later, Charles and Delia came in through the front door and Adam and Barbara came down the stairs to find Lydia and Betelgeuse sitting on the couch and watching the tv together. They looked up and grinned sheepishly at all four adults as they entered the living room.

“You two didn’t get into too much trouble, did you?” asked Barbara as she put one hand on her hip.

“No. Not at all. We did something even better,” replied Lydia.

“Oh, and what might that be?” asked Adam, curious.

“While you guys were out, I summoned Betelgeuse and he could hear the home invaders enter the house.” At that, Lydia’s family paled. “Beej and I came up with a plan to scare them away and it worked!”

“You did call 911, right?” her dad asked, recalling all those early talks he and Emily had with a toddler Lydia about what to do if a similar situation were to happen.

“Of course I did, duh!” she laughed. Charles felt relieved that his daughter still remembered those talks. 

He was about to say something else but was interrupted with the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“I’ll be right back,” he said as he went to answer the front door. A few long minutes later, he called into the living room, “Lydia! Betelgeuse! There’s a police officer at the door who would like to thank you for playing a part in helping them catch those burglars!”

Lydia and Betelgeuse nodded and went to join him by the front door.

Never have they ever thought anything like this would ever happen. But if it happened again, Lydia knew what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :).


End file.
